


Chill is My Middle Name

by lizardsonline



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Pining, Requited Love, canon typical language, goofballs in love, the waffles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardsonline/pseuds/lizardsonline
Summary: Nursey is stuck pining for his best friend and captain, while trying to maintain the balance of friendship and his chill facade. Shenanagains ensue.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/508749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Chill is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for anonymous tumblr prompt. find me on tumblr @lizards-online. This is not beta read, so mind the bad grammar.

It starts small. Like anything else it’s hardly noticeable. Derek and Will’s resentment for eachother begins to melt away their sophomore year with more time and patience. Everything is less harsh words and glares, more friendly chirps and harmless pranks. By the time their junior year rolls around they are friends and by the time senior year shows its face, and Will is elected captain, Derek is hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Dex still makes fun of Nursey for falling on his face after tripping on nothing, but will always help him up after laughing. Nursery still tells Dex to chill when he yells at his computer, but now he makes him a cup of the dopest tea his Ammi sent him from her last trip to Jordan. And as Dex sits there on the Haus couch, with both hands wrapped around the warm mug, and blue light from his screen illuminating his face, Derek can’t help but stare. He’s beautiful. Dex would probably yell at Nursey for calling him beautiful but Derek can’t think of any other way to describe him. 

Dex had really come into his own over the past few years, bulking up more once he and Nurse made the first line, and even changing his style a bit with some small pushing from Derek and Chris (which was ironic coming from a person who only wore Sharks merch). His role as captain had only helped more, doing wonders for his confidence, leaving him a completely different Will than the one that had questioned Bitty on the Taddy Tour all those years ago. 

“What’re you looking at?” Dex questioned, interrupting Nursey’s internal monologue slash helpless pining. 

Derek looked away, mentally thanking his skin color for making it harder for Dex to see his blush. “Your dumb face”

“Your face is dumb” Dex smirked. He down his cup of tea on the coaster in front of him (Bitty had insisted on them when he moved in), then stared at his laptop for a hard moment, and subsequently closed it with a sigh. “I’m not gonna make any progress on this right now. I’m too freaking tired. Move.” Dex motioned for Nursey to move his feet from where they had been perched on the couch, allowing him to sit sideways and look at Dex while he was working. 

“Auuuugh I hate moving” Nursey moaned. He then shifted leaning all his body weight against Dex. 

Dex shoved him back to his side of the couch “Asshole you’re literally a D1 collegiate athlete.” 

“I’m also  _ lazy _ ” Nursey leaned back so his head rested on the armrest. 

Dex pivoted, laying his head on Nursey’s lap, closing his eyes. “Ya got that right.” 

Nursey made a sound of affirmation, and closed his eyes as well, and the two of them were soon fast asleep, napping on the couch. 

When Nursey woke up sometime later, the later afternoon sun shone through the living room curtains into his eyes. Dex still softly snoozed, as his weight kept Nursey in place on the couch. Nursey watched as his D partner’s chest softly rose and fell, indicating his silent, steady breaths.

The auburn sun came through the windows bounced around the room and illuminated the deep reds and browns and oranges of Dex’s hair. Nursey brought his hand up and ran his hand through the ginger’s hair. Nursey, captivated by the sun that illuminated on his crush, making him look like art, was too enamored to notice the man on top of him stir slightly as he petted his hair lightly. 

Nursey sighed and smiled. He was just so beautiful. “ _ Please marry me.”  _ He thought to himself. 

Dex shifted and yawned, but kept his eyes closed as he muttered blearily “you gotta ask me out first doofus.” He then smiled, blushing furiously and cracked his left eye open slightly, as if to gauge the other man’s reaction. 

Nursey’s blush was so apparent anyone would have been able to notice as he realized that  **he had said that out loud. “** Shit uh, you heard that.”

“Well?” Dex opened his eyes fully and looked up at Nursey, almost expectantly. 

“Well what?” Nursey repeated back to him?”

“Are you gonna ask me out?” 

“Oh. Uuuh ya- I mean yes.” Nursey fumbled nervously. 

“Chill. You’re literally an English major.” Dex chuckled. “Look, how about I ask” he shifted, sat up, and turned to look at his D partner face to face “Will you go out with me?” 

“First of all Pointdexter, ‘Chill” is my middle name. Send of all, uh, yeah, that sound’s dope.” Nursey smiled, and placed his hand on Dex’s cheek. Dex copied the other man’s motions and the two leaned in, capturing the other’s lips in a kiss.

The two were too absorbed in eachother to notice that the front door of the Haus had opened, leaving the Waffles to stare at their Captain and Alternate Captain as the two made out on the Haus couch. Bully and Hopps handed Louis money. 


End file.
